


bob ross (hyuck’s therapy)

by hyucksbebe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely there, bob ross is superior, during hyuck’s injury, he just wants to watch a movie, hyuck’s sassy, i dont know her, i miss sicheng ok, like very light, like what, markhyuck, poor yuta, semi canon compliant, short af, upper case who?, y’all mark’s confident gay for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksbebe/pseuds/hyucksbebe
Summary: hyuck just wants to watch bob ross bc his leg hurts and he has nothing to do but everyone’s interrupting him and he’s moody...send help to our boy





	bob ross (hyuck’s therapy)

**Author's Note:**

> y’all go watch bob ross if you want to see some happy trees.... also this is short af lol

“donghyuck can i have the tv now? you’ve been watching bob ross all day .”

it’s true. donghyuck  had in  fact been watching bob ross _all_ day. in a way, it helped distract him from his leg and from wallowing in self pity. on the other hand, he couldn’t really stand up without his crutches (which were  allll  the way across the room), and donghyuck didn’t want to bother any of his hyungs again, so he settled for lazing around on the couch.........the entire day.

donghyuck managed to lazily shift around the couch (while somehow keeping his leg in the same position) to face the bothersome voice interrupting his show, “yuta hyung, i don’t think you understand the _importance_ of the happy tree,” and with that he turned back to face the tv.

donghyuck could hear the agitated scoff the elder let out, stomping back to the kitchen to probably bother taeyong for the _upteenth_ time that day.

he began to think about his leg, and the upcoming end of the year shows he’d have to miss (come on bob ross you had one job!)  he’d miss his best friend (boyfriend) graduating from dream, all of the upcoming simon says promotions, and probably _tons_ of award shows. and for the record, he was bummed out, miffed, irritated, or whatever other synonyms you could find for ‘upset’ on the web.

his thoughts were interruptedby none other than mark lee plopping on the couch, carefully avoiding the youngers’ feet. donghyuck gave him a displeased glare that the the elder never returned, keeping his gaze locked on the tv.

“and what do you want?” 

“i just came to watch tv with my boyfriend......is that a problem hyuckie?”

donghyuck ignored his question, readjusting his pillow to lay lower on the headrest so he could shove his feet on mark’s lap. the latter let out a pained groan as donghyuck’s heavy cast made contact with his thigh.

it was silent for a moment, the sound of bob ross’ voice and painting containing the room—that was, until mark let out a little giggle. donghyuck chose again to blatantly ignore him, a habit he’d grown accustomed too—until mark chuckled yet again.

“what’s so funny huh?”

“this guy,” he laughed,” he just talks weird or something.”

“well you can leave if you’re gonna make fun of my show like a shitty ass boyfriend.” 

mark put his hands up as a form of surrender, an amused smile on his face,”what’s got you’re panties in a twist today hm?”

“shut up mark.”

“mark _hyung_ you mean?”

“as your boyfriend i can call you whatever i want doofus.”

mark managed to keep a smile on his face the entire time, “well that isn’t so nice now is it?”

donghyuck glared at mark, which mark returned with a wide smile—which caused a _very_ moody donghyuck to blush like a tomato.

donghyuck buried his face into the pillow, ”stop it dumbass.” his voice came out as a muffled whisper.

“you know you love me.”

“nope.”

“you have to love me somewhere in your cold tiny heart....maybe i should start calling you the grinch from now on.”

donghyuck peaked up from his pillow, eyebrows raised, “bitch my heart’s bigger than yuta’s love for sicheng.” 

mark choked on his own spit at donghyuck’s bold comment. “you really are something else aren’t you?”

“you really are an annoying bitch aren’t you?” donghyuck retorted, his arms crossed in a moody fashion.

“come onnn you know you love me hyuckie.” 

donghyuck crossed his arms tighter (if that was even possible), a pout decorating his face.

with no reply from the latter, mark lunged forward, tickling his sides— to which donghyuck reacted dramatically.

“s-stop it you dumbass!!!” donghyuck couldn’t quiet down his loud shrieks as mark‘s antics persisted.

“not until you say you love me!!!”

“i really do hate you hyung!!” his words dissolved into laughter as he tried to kick mark with his single functioning leg,” fine!! i fucking love you markie!!” 

mark beamed at the younger before halting his actions. 

the two smiled brightly at each other for a few seconds, before donghyuck slapped his forehead, ”i know im absolutely _irresistible_ but stop staring at me idiot.”

“what if i don’t want to stop?”

donghyuck blushed furiously, slapping his forehead again, ”shut up asshat.”

mark pressed a small kiss on his forehead before pecking the corner of his lips. 

“i really do love you,” mark whispered gingerly.

“i’d love me too,” donghyuck countered, a smirk on his face.

“brat.”

“you know you love me.”

“do you really want to start this again?”

“not at all,  i want to watch bob ross paint my troubles away.”

“you’re weird.”

“you’re ugly.”

“you’re hot.”

“congrats you ruined the insult game.”

“worth it.”

mark really did make the worst shit better.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so gross ew... criticism welcomed!!


End file.
